


Are You Sleeping?

by Phineasflynns



Series: Reddie Drabbles [4]
Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: M/M, Soft hammock fluff, ill never be over the hammock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 14:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20743532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phineasflynns/pseuds/Phineasflynns
Summary: “Eds.” Richie’s voice is soft, barely a whisper, and Eddie hums and nestles closer to him.“Hmm?”“Are you sleeping?”There’s a hint of amusement in Richie’s voice, and the smaller boy hesitates for a moment.“No.”





	Are You Sleeping?

“Eds.” Richie’s voice is soft, barely a whisper, and Eddie hums and nestles closer to him. 

“Hmm?”

“Are you sleeping?”

There’s a hint of amusement in Richie’s voice, and the smaller boy hesitates for a moment.

“No.”

It’s a lie. He’d been so comfy wrapped in Richie’s arms in this dumb hammock in their clubhouse, surrounded by the banter of their closest friends. He hadn’t been able to keep his eyes open for much longer than ten minutes before he drifted to sleep with his face nestled into the crook of Richie’s neck. 

Richie chuckles softly and arches a brow. 

“Is that so?” 

“You could’ve fooled me.” Bev chimes, and Eddie grunts and shifts slightly so he can flip her off. 

Richie snorts a laugh, and Bev joins in. 

“‘M comfy.” He mumbles, turning his face more fully to Richie’s neck so his lips just barely brush his skin. 

He delights in the thick swallow and hitch of breath that follows, courtesy of his boyfriend. Richie turns his head lightly to press a gentle kiss to the top of Eddie’s head. 

Everything feels safe down here, and he knows that’s part of why Eddie dozed off so easily. At home, it takes hours for him to let his guard down. The world outside this clubhouse -especially Derry- isn’t kind. 

Tucked away in here, though, with his closest friends in the world and the love of his life in his arms, it feels almost like he can take on the world. He knows he’ll always have his friends. Always have Eddie. 

“Love you.” He whispers, and the other Losers giggle and chime in playful taunts in the background that neither boy pays any mind to. 

“Love you too.” Eddie smiles, pressing a sleepy kiss to Richie’s throat. 

Richie sighs softly, wrapping Eddie more tightly in his arms, and Eddie melts. 

“Y-y-you two have had m-m-more than ten m-minutes.” Bill points out after a few more minutes passes, an amused smile on his lips. Richie smirks slightly though he doesn’t open his eyes. 

“They always do.” Ben pipes up, and Mike chuckles. 

“Always.” He agrees, and Stan waves a dismissive hand. 

“At least this way they’re quiet.” He jokes, and Eddie and Richie both shoot him a look. 

“Hey!” 


End file.
